1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image producing method and apparatus, particularly to a video image producing method and apparatus for taking a video by overlapping a subject with a background image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-79792 discloses a conventional chroma key system. A subject is taken by a video camera with a background in a particular color such as blue. A key signal is produced by extracting the particular color from the taken image. The image of the subject and a background image that is suitably selected among a plurality of prepared background images are combined by the chroma key combination with the key signal, then the combined image is recorded in a video tape.
However, the chroma key combination is troublesome in that it causes a jitter at the boundary between the subject image and the background image, and the combination appears to be artificial because the particular color composition for obtaining the key signal overlaps with the background image sometimes. Moreover, the subject cannot perceive the video taking like a real experience, and gets bored during the taking.